Light and Dark
by A'Rion Larent
Summary: Daisuki, the son of Daisuke an Riku, follows the path of his father and goes after his very own maiden. However, Hikari seems to have set his heart on the same girl. What will happen when hearts are put to the test and powers return?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any DNAngel characters and only take responsibility for my own additions. **

**Author's Note: I've never written a D. fic before; let me know how you like this one and I promise to continue if it's worth continuing ^_^. **

**Chapter One: Crossed in Love**

The birds chirped cheerily as the morning sun rose and the bells rang their tune. Daisuke looked out his window and inhaled, loving the brisk, fresh smell. Riku chuckled as she walked into the living room and found her husband in such a melancholic state. She pressed her body against his as she stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Good Morning Dai." She whispered in his ear which made his body quiver.

"Riku is Daisuki up?" He kept his gaze locked on the ocean colored sky. "He's going to be late for school."

"Lately he's been having a hard time getting up." Riku murmured as she rested her head on Daisuke's back. "He's usually up and gone before I go out for a run."

Daisuke sighed knowing his son would turn 15 today, but nothing would change within Daisuki…not since Dark was sealed away. He desperately missed the Phantom Thief, and although his life was filled with joy and happiness, he could not help but feel a hole within his heart.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Riku had a knack for reading Daisuke's expressions and thoughts.

"It's impossible…Dark and Krad became one when they were sealed away." He turned to face Riku with a melancholic smile. "Daisuki will never have to be a Phantom Thief."

"He's sure trained to be one though." Riku chuckled as she remembered setting up the various traps in the household the very first time Emiko had instructed her to do so. She had worried that he might get hurt, but to her surprise he had actually enjoyed it.

"It might come in handy; plus its family tradition." Daisuke smiled as he turned around completely and took Riku in his arms.

Daisuki ran down the steps as he strapped on his backpack clumsily, and caught sight of his parents.

"Morning, Mom, Dad…I'll be back after school." He dashed out before the two could utter a syllable.

'It took me awhile but I got it done.' Daisuki thought as he headed to school with a letter in his hands. 'Today's the day I confess my love to her!' He ran hurriedly to the tramway.

He nearly missed getting chopped in two as the doors to the tram closed and his body was thrown against various others who crowded the cart. He sighed as he looked at his watch. He had ten minutes to carry out his plan. She wouldn't be on the tram, but she should be passing it on her way to school. He hurriedly exited as it reeled to a stop, and saw her approaching with her long black hair, storm, grey eyes and her well-toned legs—it was Rio Haruka. Daisuki stood confidently as he pulled his uniform jacket closer to him and waved at her. She smiled and waved back but showed no intention of stopping.

"Haruka, wait!" He lost his cool as he realized she ran right past him. He began to run in her direction and stay at her pace. "Good morning Haruka, do you have a moment?" She looked at him curiously, wondering what Niwa could have to say to her.

She slowed her pace to a brisk walk.

"What is it Niwa?" She gave him her full attention.

"Here this is for you." He handed her the envelope sealed with a black feather. "I'll be waiting at the front of the school for your answer." He gave her a warm smile and trotted off as she stood still as a statue.

Rio stared at the envelope in her hands as if it were Pandora's Box—sure she wanted to open it; in fact she wanted to rip it open, but that wasn't the point. What if she unleashed something she really couldn't handle? In all truth she had been attracted to Daisuki since she had beat him up in Kindergarten, and he had actually fought back…but it wasn't just that…he had actually…

"What's that?" The letter was plucked from her fingers.

"Hey!" Rio grabbed for the letter. "Give that back Kozue!" She snatched it back from her meddling friend.

"Can it be? Another love letter!" Kozue hugged herself as she made kissy faces towards her blushing friend. "Please don't be too harsh on this one." She teased as they continued their jog.

"Whatever." She scoffed as she put the letter in her book bag. "Anyways, where were you this morning? You promised me you'd run with me." She eyed her friend warily.

"You know Rio, there's always a boy that visits you every morning to give you a ride on his bike…" Kozue distanced herself lest she get whacked with a book bag.

"Then you should know that every day I opt to run instead." Rio muttered, knowing full well where this conversation was going.

"Hikari's not such a bad guy, you know."

"True, but he's not my kind of guy either." She had flash backs of the silvery-headed boy that insisted she ride to school with him.

"What is your type?" Kozue yipped with glee, thinking she was going to get a juicy answer. "Don't tell me: murderously handsome, long legs, and a bad boy complex!"

Rio sighed knowing full well this is what Kozue would engrave into her brain as "her type." She remained silent for the rest of the run and couldn't help but to think about Daisuki. Daisuki was her type.


End file.
